The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor chip package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package including a semiconductor chip having a connection terminal of a fine pitch and a method of manufacturing the same.
As electronic industries develop rapidly and user demands increase, electronic devices are miniaturized even more and can be more prone to multifunctions. Therefore, both demand for miniaturization, and multifunctions of semiconductor devices used for electronic devices also increases. Accordingly, a semiconductor chip having connection terminals of a fine pitch are desirable, and connection components such as wiring patterns and connection vias inside a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip can benefit from having a fine pitch.